


Sweets

by Selah



Series: Unconventional Sweet [1]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, daily life fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manabu walked past the same bakery every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime mid- to late 2009, though I have no information saying Takeru ever worked in a bakery, but since most starting bandmen have side jobs....

Manabu walked past the same bakery every day on his way back and forth to work. And every day the sweet treats on display tried to tempt him into stopping. He had even seriously considered it a couple of times, but his wallet and the knowledge of the stack of bills at home kept him from going in each time. Some day, he would promise himself, some day when he didn’t have to watch every yen, when he was in a famous band and had all the money he could need, then he would stop. Until then, he would note the way the displays changed with the seasons, picking out new potential favorites to try when that day came. Just a little bit longer, he was sure of it. This new band, this would be the one, he could feel it.

~*~*~

He wasn't sure why he had stopped this time. The display was exactly the same as it had been for the last three days. On the other hand, Yuuto had worked them through lunch and he was starving. He knew the display cakes were plastic, but they looked so _good_ right then. He glanced into the shop, biting his lip. One slice. It couldn't hurt, right? He had been so careful with his food money this month and that new mitsu had been extra generous this week. Just one small slice, a treat after a long week.

“Welcome to – oh, hi Manabu-san~!”

“Takeru-san?”

“Yup! Ah, but don't tell anyone else, ne? I don't want everyone coming in here all the time.”

“Your secret's safe with me, Takeru-san,” he said, offering his labelmate a small smile. Kazuki would do that for sure, try to wheedle Takeru into giving him a discount or something. Not like he didn't have his own part-time job that he was keeping secret from everyone, anyway.

“The cafe's a little busy this afternoon, but if you're buying something to go, I can help you over at the counter?”

Manabu hesitated a moment, noticing the lack of open tables, then nodded, following Takeru over to the counter. The available options were starting to look a little patchy, but that was to be expected this late in the day. Despite his original intentions, he heard himself ordering two dozen cookies and a jalapeño-cheese braid loaf instead. It was a better use of the money, he told himself as he watched Takeru pick and pack his order. There was always next time.

~*~*~

Manabu hummed to himself as he untied the bakery bag. To his surprise, there was a small box balancing on top of his loaf of bread, a note tucked under the string that held it closed. He had been watching Takeru the whole time, when had he done this?

 _‘You looked hungry and the berries came in fresh this morning. But if you tell Zukky, I'm telling him what_ your _second job is!’_

Manabu wasn't at all sure he believed Takeru's claim to know about his other job, but he didn't figure it really mattered. He had already promised not to tell, that was a promise he had already intended to keep. Still, he appreciated the cake, it was a sweet gesture, both figuratively and literally. He would have to do something sweet for Takeru in return.


End file.
